fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarboy (Earth Land)
Sugarboy (シュガ－ボ－イ''Shugābōi'') is the Earth Land counterpart of Sugarboy and a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia, who uses Slime Magic as his form of magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Earth Land Sugarboy resembles his Edolas counterpart greatly, having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. Earth Land Sugarboy dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and Earth Land Sugarboy matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses. Personality Earth Land Sugarboy seems very confident in himself, and holds himself in a dignified manner. Upon being accused of being one of the people attacking Fiore's churches, he becomes offended, stating that such a thing is a "spicy accusation". He seems very attached to his Magic, referring to it as his "dogs" or "puppies" and seemingly knowing the types of Magic that it likes to consume. After his mucous absorbs Natsu's flames, Earth Land Sugarboy immediately states that his Magic enjoyed it, and becomes rather friendly towards Natsu, asking him personal questions about his life. He has a habit of saying -or singing- things in a poetic manner, as if he is writing lyrics to a song. His most common words seem to focus around tastes, with him describing many things as "spicy" and "sweet". Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sugarboy appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Mary Hughes and Earth Land Coco. They demanded that Lucy is given to them; upon hearing a negative response, they attack the Fairy Tail members. Earth Land Sugarboy surprises the Fairy Tail Mages by unleashing a large mass of green gelatinous mucous using his microphone-like staff, which he refers to as his "dogs" or "puppies". This attack first sucks in Elfman, then both of his sisters and other guild members, who have trouble fighting off the green slime, as it consumes anything in its path and absorbs their Magic. After severely weakening the Fairy Tail Mages, Earth Land Sugarboy halts his attack, and the trio once again ask for Lucy. When the members of the Fairy Tail try to cheat them by claiming that all the women in the guild are called Lucy, he watches Mary Hughes attack with her Command Magic, and after a while, assists her. When he finds out that Lucy has escaped, Earth Land Sugarboy immediately sets out to find her, but instead of her, he runs into Natsu. Upon asking Natsu to once again face him in battle, the two are interrupted by Earth Land Byro, who tells Earth Land Sugarboy that he should not be distracted by Natsu and remember his original objective of finding Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Magic and Abilities Slime Magic: Earth Land Sugarboy's body lets free a large amount of green sticky mucus, which oozes from his clothes and quickly expands to form a large mass. The globules are described as having a mind of their own, and Earth Land Sugarboy refers to the ooze as his "Hound Dogs". When touched, the phlegm surrounds and engulfs the person, trapping them and stopping them from being able to perform Magic. The gloop has also been shown to consume Magic, "eating" up the attacks of many Mages. Earth Land Sugarboy claims that his "Hound Dogs" enjoy eating different types of Magic, but that they especially enjoyed Natsu's flames. The ooze has been shown to take on many shapes, such a forming a hand to pick up and throw around Earth Land Sugarboy's enemies. When Earth Land Sugarboy has finished his attacks, the Magic has an almost reverse retreat, being sucked back into Earth Land Sugarboy's clothing. After being touched by the ooze, the victim appears to become fatigued and drained of Magic power, falling to the ground in a sleep-like manner. *'Slime Arm': Earth Land Sugarboy's slimes take the shape of an enormous arm that can punch opponents with great force. If absorbed, the slime can be fused with fire. Equipment Microphone Staff: Starting off as a hand-sized wooden spiral, Earth Land Sugarboy activates his Magic and turns the object into a long, twisted staff, which he holds and sings into like a microphone. Upon singing, he activates his Slime Magic, which calls forth the green mucus. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel, Happy & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains